


Emperor Spain

by death_is_my_bestfriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic Wand, Parallel Universes, Prussia can´t sing, Romano is basically Spains pet, Russia is not the villain, World Domination, emperor spain, magic England, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_is_my_bestfriend/pseuds/death_is_my_bestfriend
Summary: A drunk England accidentally sends France to a parallel universe where Spain have conquered the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend joked around and came up with this story, neither of us have english as native language so sorry if there are some mistakes.

France walked over to the door of England’s house and knocked on the door. ”England?” No one answered.  
France tried the door handle and stuck his head inside the house when the door opened. ”England? Are you in here? I wanna go and have a drink.”  
Footsteps from the top floor revealed his position and France headed to the stairs. ”England? Are you up there?”  
France wasn't sure if he heard right but if he did, England were singing bibbidi bobbidi boo from Cinderella. He stretched his neck to see from the stairs and saw England dance around with his tie tied around his head and waving his wand around. ”England?”  
England turned and without missing a beat he sang: ”Bibbidi bobbidi boo.” And touched France’s head with his wand and France disappeared in white glitter.  
England realized what he had done and looked on the spot France once stood. ”Oh shit.” 

All of a suddenly France was in a mansion. A really big corridor with an architecture that reminded him of Spanish churches. ”Where am I?”  
He looked around to see if he could find anyone but the gardeners were too far away and it was too hot to walk all the way to them in his clothes. He was dressed for a evening drink in England, not a day walk in Spain. France sighed to himself and started to look for anyone inside the church? Mansion? While he walked there he couldn't stop being amazed of how majestic everything was, the big windows, the high ceiling, the details in everything and the art on the walls. Everything was so beautiful and must be expensive. This didn't look like any church he had been in, in Spain and he knew that Spain’s house didn't look like this.  
France passed a portrait that made him go back. He saw Spain, dressed in a crown and a cape. Standing on top of burned ruins. The embroidery on his clothes were so detailed that it must have taken forever to make it. Even though it was just a painting France could sense Spain’s powerful aura. His eyes were the same green with that puppy like shine in them. But there were something more. A powerful look as well. This wasn't the same Spain he knew. He looked around the corridor again. ”Where the hell am I?”  
Was this a parallel universe? Was it another dimension? Where were he? One this was sure, he needed to get out of here, in case this Spain were crazy. He needed to get back to his drunk England and get a proper good apology. But then again. It was Spain, and France doubted that he would torture his friend to death upon seeing him. Maybe he were in a parallel universe where Spain just were a lot richer than he was. Yeah, probably.  
France reached a big golden bubble door. Maybe it was the exit. Anything. France pushed the doors opened and entered a huge bedroom were Romano was sitting on silk pillows and eating tomatoes, altho he sat like a sack of potatoes. The doors shut behind him and Romano looked at him. France didn’t know what to say, he was shocked. Why would Romano sitt on silk pillow in a mansion, dressed like slave Leia? Without realizing he had already asked his first question. ”Do you have anything under that skirt?”  
”Of course I have you fucking pervert ! Now don’t stare you bastard.”  
France shook his head to get out of shock. ”Forgive me but what is going on?”  
”I should ask you the same. What are you doing here?”  
”What am I doing here? What are you doing? Sitting on silk pillows eating tomatoes dressed like slave Leia?”  
”Yeah well that’s what emperor Spain wanted me to wear today. Pff silly huh?” He putted the last piece of a tomato in his mouth.  
France blinked a couple of times. ”Emperor Spain?”  
Romano chewed the tomato and swallowed. ”Where have you been the past decades, yes emperor Spain you dumb fuck.”  
”Non non non you misunderstand. I’m not from around here. England accidentally sent me here. Where I’m from Spain is having snow chaos.”  
Romano looked at him silently and first France thought he was going to insult him again but he just shrugged. ”Okay.”  
”So you believe me?”  
”If Spain can take over the world then you can come from a parallel world.”  
”He took over the world? How?”  
”After world war two. He waited until everyone were weak and helpless until he putted his plan in action.”  
”But Spain weren’t in the world wars because he’d had a civil way.”  
”Yeah he faked everything. It all was a big theater. He hid the money in a bank in Switzerland so no one would find out. Then, when all of Europe were tired of fighting he just stepped in and took over with a well rested army and plenty of money.”  
France was speechless and when Romano didn’t get an answer he continued. ”Yeah. Who’d know that the bastard was a evil genius all along.”  
”What about the rest of the world? Asia, Africa and North and South America? What did America do about it?”  
”Well America couldn't do much since the first country Spain occupied were England. England did not have a chance.”  
”He won over America?”  
”He won over Russia during winter. And when he had him on his side the rest of the world kinda gave up. They were tired of fighting.”  
If France’s yaw wasn’t on the floor earlier it was now. ”How did he take over Russia?”  
”He asked him to become his friend.”  
”Just like that?”  
”Yep.”  
”What about the other countries? Are they in the dungeon and rotting?”  
”The only one in the dungeon is England but he have it pretty good.”  
”Why would he only put England in a cell?”  
”Probably because he sank his Spanish Armada.”  
”Talk about holding a grudge. But what about the other ones? What are they doing? Didn’t they disappear?”  
”Nope. Spain made it so that every county were under the empire of Spain but each country became sort of like a district or an area. The area of Belgium, the area of China and so on. So no country died during the war. Some are in charge as well. We have China and Japan, they are the dukes of Asia, Portugal and Cameroon are the dukes of Africa, Australia and New Zealand are the dukes of Oceania, Brazil is the duke of South America and Canada is the duke of North America.”  
”Why not America?”  
”Canada have more sense in him than America.”  
”So no one died?”  
”Nope.”  
”What about me? What am i doing in this universe?”  
”You are Spain chef. You are in the kitchen with Veniciano.”  
”Prussia? What about him? Is there a area named Prussia?”  
”Yes. Like I said no country died during the war and Prussia and Germany are his guards.”  
From outside the window you could hear Prussia sing ”I'm too awsome for my shirt,  
Too awsome for my shirt, So awsome it hurts. And I'm too awsome for Milan, Too awsome for Milan New York, and Japan, I'm too awsome for your party. Too awsome for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing ” France ears were practically bleeding.  
”So let me get this straight. Spain have full control over the world?” France said, trying to ignoring his friends terrible singing voice outside.  
”Yeah I still can’t believe it.”  
”So how is the world? Chaos? Is there a resistance trying to take him down?”  
”No they love him. Spain ended the world hunger, world war. Everyone have free health care and there’s work for everyone. But if a country like America won’t listen to Spain he sends Russia.”  
”To kill him?”  
”No. Just to scare him. Russia still have a scaring reputation and you don’t want to mess with him.”  
”Wait, if Canada’s the one in charge, why do America need to listen to Spain?”  
”Because some small countries are lords of their own country if they want to. America is a lord, Turkey, Switzerland, Vietnam and some other countries. Some work at this mansion or the dukes’ mansions.”  
”Oh. Wait so what does Russia do when he’s not scaring someone?”  
”Mostly knitting or helping Spain with other things.”  
”Huh. I must befriend my universe’s Russia.”  
”If you want to take over the world.”  
”Or don’t want anyone to mess with you.”  
France froze when he heard footsteps. Even Spain’s footstep were powerful. Romano’s eyes became bigger. ”This is bad. If he finds you in here he might get the wrong idea.”  
France didn’t understand until he realized he had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He knew his Spain could be jealous and overprotective of Romano. How would this Spain be. ”Where should I hide?”  
”Under the bed.”  
France dived under the bed right before the doors swing opened and Spain walked in. ”Romano!” Spain greeted him with a basket of tomatoes and a big smile.  
”I’m not getting up to greet you. I’m too comfortable.”  
”I know, I know.” Spain knelt down and kissed him while putting the basket in the table next to them.  
Spain looked down on Romano’s chest when they broke the kiss. ”You know…” He started to kiss his shoulder. ”I’m in a really big need of a little Romano love right now.” He kissed his neck.  
Romano looked at the bed and started to chuckle. ”Sure. Whatever.”  
Spain lifted him upp and walked over to the bed. ”Excellent! You have no idea how stressful the day have been. I really need to relax with my favorite person in the world.”  
France laid with wide eyes under the bed and thought. Sex is not something relaxing. Do something else!  
Later  
Spain laid exhausted on the bed, giving out a small snoring sound. Romano putted on his underwear with a tomatoes pattern, stod up and looked under the bed. ”You can come out. Not even Prussia could wake him now.”  
France crawled out from under the bed. Looking all traumatized. ”Did you had to go a second time?”  
”Hey he’s the one in charge not me.”  
”Since when do you listen to Spain?”  
”Since he took over the world.”  
”Oh.”  
Romano walked to the door and opened it slowly. ”You need to get out of here. Maybe ask England to send you back or something.”  
”But where is the dungeon? Would he be able to send me back?”  
Romano shrugged ”Don’t know, don’t care. It’s your problem now.” He shoved him out though the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to check any errors at the moment, sorry.

France looked around the empty hallway, the sun setting from the windows. ”Mon dieu.” 

During the meantime  
After panicking in a drunken state England started to get sober and calmer. More likely his hungover forced him to calm down. What the bloody hell did France do in his house anyway. Where did he go? Did he kill him? No he didn’t kill him. He hoped. England had to think about the answers to those questions when the hungover was gone. He just hoped France would survive wherever he were until then. 

France were walking around the mansion. Where were the dungeon? What if he couldn’t get England his wand and he would be stuck here forever?!   
The lights from lanters and the moon were the only thing he had to not wander around in complete darkness. He’d made it out of the mansion and wandered in the garden. What was he going to do? He had no idea what to do and who he could ask for help.   
”Can I help you?” Someone asked.  
France almost shit himself when someone had spoken behind him. He turned around to look at the stranger and realized it was Russia. The words got stuck in his throat before he cleared it to try to answer. ”Hi Russia I… um…”  
”Oh, well hello France.” He have him a big closed smile. ”What are you doing our so late?”   
The only way France could get away without causing too much confusing was to play like he belonged in this universe. ”I should ask you the same.”   
Russia looked up at the moon and the stars. ”You could hardly se them from my place. It was mostly bad weather or it was too cold to stand outside to view them. Not here. It’s so beautiful and warm here.”   
France hesitated. ”I bet it got quite lonely there.”   
”Da. Every time I got someone to stay with me they always left. No matter how hard I tried to be friends with them they were always afraid of me. Even you. No reason to deny it I can tell when someone’s afraid. Wish is what I see in everyone I meet.”   
Russia tried to not look so sad but France could se how hurt he was of it.   
”But not Spain. He’s the only person I’ve met who wasn’t afraid of me. He was the first one who wanted to be my friend.” Russia smiled and this would probably be the first time France saw Russia truly smile a warm happy smile.   
”What do you think of Spain as an emperor?”   
”Well he is the best one I’ve ever met. I know he is a dictator and all but I really like the collective day.”   
”The what?”   
Russia raised an eyebrow at him.  
”I haven’t slept well in a while and I’m temporarily lost in mind.” France gave him a smile, hoping he’d believe it.   
”Okay. Well it’s the day when the people write that they what to change and what not to change. If they want better healthcare, a new model of busses or more teacher for the schools and so on. It’s more like a request day. Spain listen to the people and listen to the feedback they give him. What have been good and bad and all that. Keeping the people happy is his first priority.”   
France didn’t know what to expect. Having Spain as a dictator was probably the best thing that could have happened in this world. Something had to be wrong. There had to be a bad side of this. Not even Romano dressed up and kept like a pet seemed to complain.   
”Where’s the dungeon? I was going to ask England about his dinner and got lost in the beautiful sky.”   
Russia looked up at the stars. ”They sure are beautiful. You must be really lost in your thoughts. The dungeon is at the east wing. You go down the stairs right next to the library and you’ll find Englands cell.”   
”Thank you.” France started to walk but stopped himself. ”Where’s the east wing?”   
”Are you sure you are alright? I could always visit England if you need to sleep.”   
”Non non non. I would be fine. Just point in the direction and I’ll find.”   
With a hint of concern Russia pointed to his right.   
”Ah thank you very much.” France started to walk away. Maybe a little bit faster than he should have but he needed to get to England as fast as possible. 

He found the dungeon quite easily. The guards he met though it was this universes France and didn’t look twice. He found Englands cell quite fast because it was the first and almost the only cell there. His cell was enormous. Big enough to be an apartment and decorated as one. If France’s memory didn’t deceive him it was the apartment England lived in during the world war area.   
”France?”   
England’s voice came from behind the bars and France saw him sitting under a lamp and reading.   
”England? Is it you?”   
”Of course, old chap. Why wouldn’t it be?”   
The apartment was quite dim lit except from under the lamp and with both hands England putted away the book and got up. ”What are you doing here so late? It’s not your day to visit me.”   
”Listen England I… my day?”   
”Yes. Well you never really listen to that and visit me every now and then. But it’s a little late to hang out, don’t you think? Or maybe you came here for a nightly visit.” He gave him his awkward ’sexy’ smirk and horrible wink.   
No matter how much he loved his failed attempt to be flirty this was not the time or universe for this. ”I’m gonna get to my point after you answer me this. My day?”   
England looked a little concerned. ”Are you alright?”   
”I’m fine just answer the question. No wait. Answer that one and this. How is Spain treating you?”   
”We’ll I’m not answering anything until you tell me why you act so weird today.”   
Normally that would have been the moment he crossed his arms in his stubborn way but didn’t. That’s when France saw the finger trap on his index fingers. ”What is what?”   
England looked down on them as if he had forgotten they were there. A little way of Spain to say Don’t escape again. ”But I’m not answering anything until you tell me why you are acting weird. You should know I have this.”   
”Fine. I’m not the France you know. I’m from another dimension and my England sent me here by mistake. I thought that you could send me back but your situation says otherwise.”   
”Ooh. That explains a lot. Well to answer your first question. Since Spain don’t want me to loos my mind completely some countries have certain days they have to visit me. Of course they can come and go as much as they want to, well maybe not as much as they want to because he still don’t like me but you get the picture. It’s a quite good system really. They have this stamp system and a card and every time they meet me they have to stamp the date on a card the guards have who in turn give it to Spain. So if they don’t go on their day they can go on another day. The given day is more like a reminder that I still sitt here. All alone.”   
France didn’t know what to say. But he was right. This was the bad side of Spains empire. ”How could he treat you like this?”   
”Well I did sank his armada.”   
”That’s not a good enough reason! England he’s keeping you prisoner for gods sake. Are you allowed any sunlight at all? Any fresh air? Anything?”   
”I have this outdoor room where I can sit and enjoy the sun and air. Have my own garden and all.”   
”But you are still a prisoner! You’re not allowed to go anywhere! You are stuck. How could you be so calm about it?!”   
England just gave him a smile. ”Because it’s not as bad as you might make it sound like. I enjoy being here I don’t have to take any responsibly or anything. It’s like I’ve retired. Taking care of my own garden, embroidered, painted, reading. Things like that. And I must tell you, after he world wars I was happy to retire. And besides thank god for the air condition in here, l wouldn´t be able to stand the spanish heat”   
France looked at the walls and noticed the paintings of flower he probably had in the garden and a mint green bunny with wings, embroidered pillows on the soffa where it said Spain is a wanker. On one it said Spain is a bigger wanker than France. ”Sure you love it here.”   
England looked at the pillow. ”Sure it haven’t always been pleasant but once you get used to it it’s okay. Like i said I have my garden and a kitchen I can make tee in and-”   
”Why can’t you realize you deserve better than this?!”   
”It’s a very big garden. I even have a tv.”   
”No I ment you should be home. In your own country. Having your garden there. Giving them stupid names and talking to them when you think no one can hear you. You should walk to the store and buy things to bake or cook whatever you want. Even thou you alway burn or do something wrong. You should be on world meetings and act all high and mighty. You should……” France didn’t know what do say. ”You should be free.”   
England smiled and laughed a little.  
”What’s so funny?!”   
”You said something similar before you helped me escape. I guess you are the same even in a different universe.”   
He was responsible for England having the finger trap? No not him. This dimensions France. ”How long are you gonna have them?”   
”A few weeks. Then they’re gone.”   
”Well that’s good.” France was quiet for a moment. ”How did you get caught?”   
”The Netherlands found me. You- my France had walked away to buy me a ticket to Belgium to lay low but Netherland found me in my hiding and turned me in. Don’t worry I said I escaped with a little bit of magic. That’s why I got these for some weird reson.”   
France gave out a big sigh. ”Well what am I gonna do now.”   
”You could tell me about who you are.”   
France’s blood turned to ice when he heard Spain’s voice at the stairs. But he was alone. No guards, no weapon, no pants but thankfully he had underwear. The tomato underwear and the bed hair made him look like his universe’s Spain. France realized he hadn’t said anything until England broke the silence. ”Do you want me to tell him or do you?”   
”What? I… um…”   
Spain raised an eyebrow but waited.   
France took a deep breath. ”I’m a France from a parallel universe where you haven’t taken over the world. Where England isn’t in a cell and every country have control over their own country.”   
Spain just nodded as if it obvious. ”Okay. That explains the two France. One is sleeping and the other one is here.”   
”How did you know I was here?”   
”Romano talked in his sleep. I didn’t think much of it at first but then I got a weird feeling and decided to look it up.”   
”Everyone says you are so great and all and stil you keep England locked up like a criminal. Why? And don’t tell me it’s because of your armada.”   
Spain was quiet and scratched himself under the eye.   
”Oh my god. You really hold a grudge that long?”   
Spain almost looked a little shamed and said more like a whisper to himself. ”I liked my armada.”   
”You are unbelievable. How long is he going to be in there? Until your empire falls?”   
”He have only been there for 73 years. I thought about releasing him at 80.”   
”Really?” England pressed his face between the bars. ”You are planing on releasing me in seven ears?”   
”I’ve been thinking about it. I really like your garden and though that you could become head gardener at my mansion.”   
”Wow.” England thought about the idea. ”Head gardener in your garden. That would be amazing.”   
”Si. I thought so too.”   
”Are you gonna ignore the fact that he is keeping you looked for 73 years and won’t let you out until seven more years?!”   
”Well he is letting me out. What do you want me to do? Be grumpy about it? I’m getting my freedom back and a job I like right away. Do I have to live in the cell?”   
Spain shook his head. ”No. I’ll have quarter for you made like the rest of the countries working here.”   
”That sounds very nice.”   
”You people are inane!” France ruffled his hair.   
”Maybe but I’m getting out in seven years.” England gave him a big smile.  
”You know what.” France looked at Spain. ”I bet you know where his wand is. Go and get it so he can send me back.”  
Spain smiled but shook his head. ”Nooo.”   
”Why not?”   
”I don’t trust him with a wand.”   
”I wouldn’t either. I haven’t practiced magis in 73 years. Who knows where you'd end up.”   
”So I’m stuck here?”   
”Yep.”   
France sighed. ”Okay. What am I gonna do then. Be your arend boy? Help in the kitchen?”   
”How about we talk about this tomorrow? When we are all in high spirit and all. You can use the guest room. Come I’ll show you.”

meanwhile  
England woke up on his couch, neck hurting from his position. He rubbed it as he sat up. There was something he was going to do when the hungover was over but what? It was something important but he couldn't remember what it was until he saw his wand on the coffee-table. ”Bloody hell. How could I forget about France?”   
Immediately he began to try to bring him back. Starting with different spells on the glitter in the stairs. 

The next day France felt relaxed despite so many question circling in his head. Spain knocked on his door and France opened. ”Buenos días, France. Now I’ve arrange a guided tour though the city for you.”   
”Who’s going to give me a guided tour?”   
”Belgium. She’s already waiting exited to show you my empire. Should we go and meet her?”   
Belgium were waiting for them at the front gate and waived happily at them. ”Hello Emperor Spain and other France! Are you ready to begin your journey around the city?”   
”I guess so.” France didn’t know what else ot say.   
”Good. Now take your time and by the end of the day I hope this place feels like home. Now if you excuse me.” Spain began to walk away. ”I have duties to take care of.” And then he was gone 

France realized the more of the city he saw the more he liked it. Everyone were happy, everything was fine. For some reason he had imagined everyone in tomato uniforms or something like that. But even thou Spain was the dictator of the world everything seamed normal. The Spanish people were like they’d always been if not nicer. Some said hello to them as they passed. He had thought that they were going to ride in a carriage dragged by someone but no, they walked. Belgium had packed fans and water. Luckily France had gotten some clothes to borrow and the warm weather was pleasant to walk in. Why had he thought that it would have been a place full of criminality and poor people? The street of Madrid were blooming with chops of people buying and selling. It was a happy and healthy city. He didn’t se any homeless people on the street begging. They passed a police station so there must be still some crimes in the world.   
”You can’t make a world 100% perfect.” Belgium had said.   
Now they were sitting and having a cold drink at a café near a park. The children ran and played with each other. People walked passed them with their dogs. Couple holding hands. This was really a great world. Everyone seamed so happy. Having Spain as a emperor was probably the best thing that could have happened to the world. The only downside was that Englad was held prison but he was going to be released in seven years. In a world like this, seven years would feel like nothing. Especially for a country. France leaned back and took at sip of his ice-cold drink. Yeah this was nice. He could assist in the kitchen in the mansion or start his own restaurant. Not having to go to boring world meeting sounded really nice. Yeah this was really a good place to live in.   
The sound of Belgium gasping snatched him away from his thought and noticed she was staring at him sin shock. France looked at his clothes and saw that white glitter surrounded him and before he could do anything he was back in his universe with a sweaty England infront of him.   
”I made it!” He shot his arm up in the air in triumph. Then he noticed France had different clothes and got a suspicious look on his face. ”You are my France right?”   
”England you fool! Send me back!”   
England looked surprised. ”Why would I send you back?”   
”Because it was like heaven!” He leaped at him. Trying to get the wand. ”Send me back!”   
England tried to get him off him. ”I’m not sending you back you gitt!”   
As they laid on the floor fighting for the wand England suddenly disappeared in white glitter. France held the wand in his hand and looked at the white glitter. ”Oh shit.” 

Since France didn’t know any magic, he did the first thing he could think off at the moment. He visited Spain.   
”Spain! Bonjour my friend!” He waived at him from the end of the row of tomatoes.   
Spain looked slightly shocked at seeing him from out of the blue but waived and gave him a happy smile. He walked over to him with a basket of tomatoes in his arms. ”France! So nice to se you. Would you like a fresh picked tomato? They are delicious.”   
”I’m afraid I have to pass. Could I talk to you for a moment?”   
”Sure.” Spain putted down the basked and took of his gloves. ”What do you wanna talk about?”   
”Have you ever considered world domination?”   
Spain blinked a few times and waited for France to relieve it was a joke but then he realized he was serious and made a face. ”Qué?”   
”You know. Taking over the world and controlling it.”   
”Didin’t you learn anything from when Germany tried that?”   
”No not like that. You know, giving everyone free healthcare, and ending world hunger and all that.”   
Spain looked like a living question mark.   
”Didn’t you plan to take over the world after the world war?”   
”I don’t know what kind of weird snail or frog or mushroom you have been eating but I had a financial crisis since the civil war.”   
”But didn’t you fake it and hid all money in Switzerland?”  
Spain started to look nervous but the laughed and putted a hand on France’s shoulder. ”You are funny France. Why would I do something like that?”   
”To take over the world.”   
Spain laughed. But the laughed had a slight hit of nervousness. He putted his arm around France’s necking and smiled as he started to walk. ”What a crazy dream you must have had, amigo. How about I buy you a glas of wine or a tequila or vodka. Hell why not a cocktail of all and we’ll forget about this dream.”   
”I guess the best I can do is to forget about it. Since I’m never going to go back there again.”  
”I don’t know what you’re talking about, amigo. But as long as we have that drink.” 

France saw Russia enter the world conference room and thought about him in the other universe. He got up from his chair and walked over to him ”Hello Russia.”   
Russia turned and gave min a smile. Not the same warm smile he had given him in the other universe. This was a cold smile. ”Hello.”   
”Um… nice weather we’re having.”   
”Da.”   
France hurried over to his seat and hid his face. That was a really bad idea.

England sat in the dungeon with a finge trap on his fingers, his expression ready to kill someone. On the other side of the bars stood England all dressed to work in a garden. ”Well, I guess you are stuck there until Spain let me work on my magic. Really sorry about this but I got to get out quicker and I promise to visit you every day. Bye.”   
England was left alone in his apartment cell. ”When I get back I’m gonna kill you France. Heaven my ass it is.”


End file.
